


【博君一肖】生日愿望 续 3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 43





	【博君一肖】生日愿望 续 3

一进家门王一博就把迷糊的肖战扔进了浴缸，一言不发给人脱衣服。连体衣被生生剥掉扔在地上，连带着小内裤一起脱了个精光，肖战被吓清醒了，让王一博拽的胳膊疼也不敢吱声，低头瘪着嘴巴任由摆布。

王一博在气头上调水温的手都发抖，水温忽冷忽热，又拿着搓澡球给人一通蹂躏。洗完澡的小孩浑身都泛着红，难为情地坐在浴缸里虚捂被搓疼的部位忍着眼里的泪珠珠。

“去卧室面壁。”王一博脱掉刚刚被弄湿的衣服，总算是说了一个小时以来的第一句话，语气不带任何温度。

肖战从滑溜溜的浴缸里艰难地爬出来，勉强擦了擦身上就被王一博一把拽掉了浴巾，“光着去。”

小朋友仰头蓄了一包眼泪看了看王一博，后者不为所动直接走出了浴室。肖战失落地垂下小脑袋，一低头金豆豆就掉到了地板上，本来就安静的地方几乎听得见响声。站在原地抹了半天眼泪也止不住，肖战又担心自己过于墨迹，赶快抽出卫生纸擤鼻涕，急得把鼻尖都搓红了。

王一博在客厅看着小团子踉踉跄跄红着眼跑进卧室，心里也不是滋味。他是想冷静一下，怕直接上手把肖战打伤赔了身体又伤感情。可是肖战实在屡教不改，犯的事情一次比一次夸张，也许只能打一次记一次。

过了二十分钟，王一博裸着上半身走进房门，不出意外地看见肖战老老实实地对着墙，门开了都没抬头。如果不是小幅度颤抖的身体和腿侧忍不住挠出的粉色印记暴露了他，王一博都要怀疑这是标准军姿了。

“过来。”王一博用皮带轻轻敲了下床沿。

肖战听不出王一博的怒气值，穿着小拖鞋一步一蹭地挪过去也不愿意直视。

王一博也不惯他，俯下身体捏着小孩的下巴迫使他抬起脸，“不用认错，今天就给我好好挨揍，记住屁股有多疼。”

肖战脑子里排练的一堆话全都一片空白，大大的眼睛闪烁着泪水。

“趴好，屁股撅高。”王一博松开人的下巴，

肖战看着淡蓝色的床单，想着也许今天真的爬不起来了，越来越难过，腿上像灌了铅一样动弹不了。

王一博看他一脸忧愁火气又被拱起，低头照着小屁股就是力度十足的一巴掌。

肖战感到自己像是被直接拍到了床上，可身后的麻木感刚刚袭来便又是一声脆响。

皮带掠过娇嫩的皮肤留下一道三指宽的白色痕迹，肖战张大嘴巴半天才爆发出一声凄惨的哭嚎，小屁股不受控地哆嗦着，那道印记不出几秒便成了深红，覆盖了小半个身后。

哭声还未落下面的皮带又接踵而至，连着四下抽完了整个小屁股，甚至有一道叠加在了最初的那一下上。肖战不管不顾地哭着往边上爬，却被一只大手紧紧按住后背，屁股撅得老高，五下过后已经竟已是不能完全再挨皮带的样子。

“呜啊！”肖战觉得自己从未这么痛过，脑里根本没有任何念想，只想把疼痛散去，眼前都是模糊的，早就把规矩抛之脑后，“呜我错了！呜呜呜呜错了！”

“不许说话。”王一博嘴上凶着却已经扔了皮带，自己下的手心里有数，这样力气的五下已是极限，接下来还是用巴掌比较好。

肖战是怕的想跑的，可是屁股都像被分离了一样，一时间竟只能在原地哭，还被自己的口水呛了几下。

王一博让肖战缓了一会然后自己坐到一边把人拎到腿上。一系列动作难免蹭到红肿的屁股，小团子使劲扑着腿哭闹，还是逃不过最后被固定在大家长腿上的命运。


End file.
